


Behind the Scenes

by Ravenia



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: BOSS team moments, Canon Compliant, Everyone has a soft spot for Yohan, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: In which everyone loves Yohan. Or, at the very least, are fond of him. [Collection of One-shots/Drabbles.]





	1. Exhibit A: Lee Jinhyuk ft. Boss Team

**Author's Note:**

> Yohan is like some version of Taemin with RV Irene's shippability and you can't change my mind. Him being friends with so many of the others is adorable.

Yohan was just so _easy_ to tease.

The brunette watched in amusement as Eunsang and Dongpyo ganged up on the former taekwondo athlete, exchanging a look before tackling him onto the floor.

A yelp sounded together with a thump, making Jinhyuk snicker. Brown eyes looked accusingly (and pleadingly) at the perpetrator. “Hyung, this is your fault,” Yohan accused as he tried to get away from the two.

“Don’t know what you mean,” Jinhyuk said, grinning as the younger trainee tried to shake Dongpyo off his leg but failed.

Sending another glare, Yohan turned to the quietly amused Junho watching from his spot near the doorway. “Junho, help me!”

Said male tilted his head to the side, considering. “…but you’re a taekwondo athlete.”

Yohan’s jaw dropped as a betrayed expression crossed his face, much to Jinhyuk’s increasing amusement. Eunsang and Dongpyo at this point had seemed to find their positions and had no intention of letting go.

Jinhyuk burst out laughing. It was well-known to everyone in the BOSS team that Yohan was rather…sensitive to skin-ship, something which they playfully teased him about. And this was one of those times. Courtesy of him, of course.

“I hate you all,” informed Yohan as he struggled vehemently to get his arm out from Eunsang’s grip. “Especially you, Jinhyuk-hyung.” He added as he sent a death glare to the still-laughing male. “You’re evil.” The rapper/vocalist blew out his cheeks in a huff as he tried to move.

“Aw, love you too, Yohanie,” the older trainee flashed a grin at the younger male who muttered something under his breath.

The door opened, attracting their attention.

“Sorry, I’m late. I - ” Seungwoo entered the room, blinking and stopping in his tracks at the sight. Amusement filled his face. “What did I miss?”

“Hyung,” Yohan turned to look at their leader, pouting. “They won’t let me go. It’s all Jinhyuk-hyung’s fault!”

The Plan A trainee glanced over at Jinhyuk who smiled unrepentantly and flashed a peace sign.

Seungwoo’s lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. “Come on, let’s practice.”

And that was that.

It wasn’t long before Yohan was finally free and order was restored. Eunsang and Dongpyo exchanged hi-fives, looking pleased with themselves while their rapper stood up, dusting his pants. “You’re all evil.” Yohan said. “Except for Seungwoo-hyung.”

Jinhyuk snickered, stepping over to the younger boy’s side and ruffled his hair. “I’ll buy you a snack later.” He offered.

“… _any_ snack?”

“Sure.”


	2. Exhibit B: Kim Wooseok ft. Jinhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Yohan scare Wooseok was hilarious lol. Poor guy.

Wooseok’s eye twitched at one of his best friends laughing his head off. Jinhyuk had apparently found out about Yohan scaring the hell out of him earlier and found it beyond hilarious.

He _would_ get his revenge; Wooseok swore to himself. If he didn’t stop laughing in _three seconds._

His friend apparently had regained his sense of self-preservation because he stopped, holding back his laughter. His face still spoke volumes, unfortunately, amusement clearly written all over his face.

“I’m surprised you let it go,” his friend said, grinning. There was a reason why Wooseok had the nickname of ‘Woosatan’ according to the rest of the UP10TION members and their fans, after all.

He opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly –

“Hi, hyungs,” cheerfully greeted a familiar voice, startling them.

Jinhyuk yelped, falling backwards as he was caught off-guard. Serves him right, Wooseok mused vindictively.

Wooseok, thankfully, this time managed to keep his composure as he shifted his gaze to a surprised yet amused Yohan.

“Don’t do that!” Jinhyuk complained as he stood up, brushing the edge of his pants.

The younger trainee smiled sheepishly, though it was clear that he was completely unapologetic about it. Cheeky brat.

“Hi to you too,” Wooseok said drily. He cocked his head to the side, curious. “What brings you here?”

Rather than replying, Yohan pulled out two bags of snacks. “I got a lot of them recently,” the younger one said, embarrassed as he gave them to the pair. “So I thought I’d share them. I’ve given snacks to everyone already, and you guys were the only ones left.”

Wait a minute.

“You gave snacks to everyone?” Jinhyuk asked in disbelief.

Yohan flushed deeper, nodding. “Bye hyungs!” he hastily said before they could say anything else and disappeared off to who-knows-where.

Wooseok looked at the spot where Yohan had been, to the bag of snacks in his hands, then at his friend.

Then, he raised an eyebrow:

_And you expect **me** to be mad at **him**?_

Jinhyuk conceded.

Point taken.


	3. Exhibit C: Seungwoo

Entering the practice room, Seungwoo silently shook his head at the sight of Yohan half-curled up in his jacket, sleeping against the wall with what appeared to be lyric sheets in his hands.

‘How long has he been here?’ he wondered as he slowly approached the younger trainee, not wanting to wake him up. 

He hesitated for a moment, debating if he should wake him.

But then again, Seungwoo reasoned, Yohan wouldn’t have fallen asleep in the practice room if he hadn’t been exhausted. It was probably best to let him sleep.

Decision made, he carefully sat down, settling beside his teammate as he went through his own lyrics. Though he did occasionally cast a glance at his sleeping friend, keeping an eye on him as he read through his parts.

It wasn’t long before the sound of quiet chatter made the taller male look up to see Wooseok and Eunsang approaching. Seungwoo raised a hand in greeting before motioning towards the sleeping Yohan pointedly.

The pair immediately quietened, surprise turning into a shake of his head with amusement in his eyes (Wooseok) and a knowing, but exasperated smile (Eunsang) at seeing their sleeping teammate. Right, the older male mused. Yohan had done this when they were practicing for BOSS, too.

A quick, silent conversation ensued between the three for a few moments.

Wooseok and Eunsang exchanged a look before saying their goodbyes (Wooseok a nod, Eunsang a wave and a smile) and departed.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe Yohan was only a months-old trainee, Seungwoo shook his head as he casted another look at his sleeping friend. There was just _something_ about him that drew people to him like moths to a flame. It was somewhat hard to believe that he was the same person who pulled off the BOSS performance as the main rapper.

Not to say Yohan didn’t work for it. Yohan had an amazing drive and determination that still surprised him sometimes. His level of discipline – from taekwondo, most likely – and work ethic was _insane_. So much so that he had had to stop him from overdoing it a few times. Jinhyuk and the rest of the BOSS members too, during the X Battle.

And trying to stop Yohan from practicing could be… difficult.

Much more so if he directed what Seungwoo and the rest of the BOSS members back then had deemed The Dangerous Look™ at them. It should be illegal for someone to be able to make all of them feel so damned guilty!

Still, he was proud of him. Yohan had taken to rapping like a fish to water, much to the surprise of many – himself, even. Which was why it amused him to no end whenever the former taekwondo athlete insisted that “I’m a vocalist!”.

A yawn cut through the air, catching his attention. Yohan wiggled slightly, stretching out an arm as his eyes fluttered open sleepily. Brown eyes blinked blurrily as the younger male looked around in sleepy confusion before finally finding him.

“Hyung?” asked the barely half-awake male in a very confused tone as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

It was rather adorable, to be honest.

Seungwoo gave it up as a bad job, lips curling into an amused smile as he ruffled his dongsaeng’s hair. “Nice to see you awake, Yohanie.”

Slightly more awake now, Yohan pouted and glared half-heartedly at him before huffing. “Don’t do that, hyung.” He complained.

“Your hair’s already messy anyway,” he pointed out helpfully.

“…”

Chuckling, Seungwoo offered him a hand as he stood up. “Come on, let’s go find the others.”

The glare remained for another second before another yawn cut him off.

Seungwoo waited.

Yohan accepted his hand, pulling himself to his feet with the older boy’s help and stretching.

“So, how long have you been here?” he asked curiously.

The former taekwondo athlete avoided his eyes, shuffling his feet. “…I might have been here early.”

…It was barely 8.30 in the morning, so that would mean…

“How early?”

“…About 6.30?” offered the younger male sheepishly with a lopsided, apologetic smile.

Kim Yohan, Seungwoo decided, was going to be the death of him.


End file.
